1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system which performs data input and output between a mobile phone terminal and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a monitoring system in which data input and output are performed between a mobile phone terminal and a camera, there is a monitoring camera system which easily performs remote monitoring even from a remote location and monitors a monitoring target by using bidirectional communication of video and sound (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-323533)
The monitoring system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-323533 includes a controller which is a monitoring server installed at an indoor distribution board in a predetermined house lot (within a house), a first camera unit which is an interphone slave device installed at an entrance door, a second camera unit which is installed in a dining room, a third camera unit which is installed in a bedroom, an indoor unit which is an interphone master device installed in a living room, and one or more mobile phones present at remote places. For example, in a case where a dweller is out, when each camera unit detects an intruder, the controller switches and transmits a captured video signal and a collected audio signal to the mobile phone so as to capture the intruder.